Don't Pierce My Flesh/Transcript
Firey: Hey Flower, come check this out! :Flower: Whatever it is, I don't care. :Firey: But Flower! This time, it's really important! :Flower: Unless it is Dream Island, I don't wanna hear it! :Firey: Oh... Well, it's a bug... :Flower: GAAH! *hits the bug with a random hammer, the bridge cracked and broke, making both Flower and Firey fall seen by Leafy* :Leafy: Oh my gosh! Firey, I'll save you! *falls with a rope tied to her legs* :*Firey lands on the end of the fuse connected to Bomby and sets off the fuse* :*The fuse hits Bomby, exploding and breaking a pole with a platform where Spongy rests* :*Spongy crushes the Announcer, electrocuting him* :*Intro* :Bubble: So what do we do without the speaky box? :Spongy: I don't know. :Leafy: I think it means we all Dream Island! :Flower: No! I think it means I win Dream Island! :Firey: I think it means we should use the Replacement Box that I built last night. :Firey Speaker Box: Yeah, Firey's definitely right! :*Rocky barfs on his Speaker Box* :Firey: Rocky!? *Slaps Rocky* :Flower: My replacement box is so much better! *Her speaker box taunts him* :Firey: Hurtful! :Flower: That means we're using mine! :Flower Speaker Box: Yeah. :*Firey and his speaker box blabbers* :Leafy: How about we use both? :Firey and Flower: We can't use both! :Leafy: Why not? :Firey: Fine. :Leafy: Then let's do Cake at Stake! :CAKE AT STAKE :*Cake at Stake theme (The Points are Gone) plays* :*Screen cuts to the elimination podium* :Flower Speaker Box: We got 844 votes which is fewer than last time! :Firey Speaker Box: Oh,That's too bad. The person who got the most votes will be eliminated. :Flower Speaker Box: I hope that's you! :Firey Speaker Box: What? I can't be eliminated. I'm the host. :Flower Speaker Box: No! I'm the host! *fires a laser on the Firey Speaker Box* :*The Firey Speaker Box screams as a result of being damaged by the laser :Firey: Oh no. :Firey Speaker Box and Flower Speaker Box: The cake's Yoylecake. :Leafy: Oh, they're so cute! :Flower Speaker Box: Grr! :*She fires a laser on Leafy, and Leafy dodges it* :Firey Speaker Box: I'll give you cake if you're safe. Spongy, :Spongy: What? :Firey Speaker Box: You have immunity, so you're safe. :*He throws the cake at Spongy, and the cake hits Spongy* :Firey Speaker Box: Firey, since you are so AMAZING and AWESOME, you only got 64 votes. :*Some orange liquid falls on the tub and scatters* :Bubble: Oh, what's with the tub? And where is the TV? :Firey Speaker Box: We have to sell the TV because of budget cuts. :Bubble: Hmm... It doesnt sound the same when you say that. :Firey: Uh, Hello? Where's my cake? :Flower Speaker Box: Here is your cake! :*She throws a tiny piece of cake to Firey* :Firey: Hey, why cut me such a small slice? :Flower Speaker Box: Because I hate you! Oh, and I poisoned your cake too. :*Firey eats his cake* :Firey: What? :Firey Speaker Box: Leafy, since you are also awesome, you only got 69 votes. :*A green liquid is poured into the tub* :*Firey Speaker Box throws the cake to Leafy, and Leafy gets the cake* :Leafy: Yoylecake! ...and thanks for calling me awesome. :Firey Speaker Box: You're welcome. :Bubble: Oh noio! I think i'm gonna be eliminated! :Flower Speaker Box: Well, I dear I wish that were the case, but it's not. :Firey Speaker Box: Metal Ball, with 80 votes, :*A dark gray liquid is poured into the tub* :Firey Speaker Box: You are safe. :*He throws the cake to Bubble and Bubble catches it* :Bubble: YOYLECAKE! :Firey Speaker Box: And it's down to Flower and Rocky. Personally, I'll be—. :Flower Speaker Box: Grr! :*Flower Speaker Box shoots Firey Speaker Box and he falls off the screen* :Flower Speaker Box: Well anyway, let's show the votes. :*A pink liquid and a gray liquid is poured into the tub* :*Firey Speaker Box jumps back to the platform* :Firey Speaker Box: Wow! It's so close I can't tell. :Flower Speaker Box: And in the closest voting over, Flower manages to stay in the game! :Firey Speaker Box: No, she doesn't. :Flower Speaker Box: Yeah, she does! :Firey Speaker Box: And how did you know? :Flower Speaker Box: I just do! :Firey Speaker Box: Well, why don't we measure it to find out? :Flower Speaker Box: Fine! Let's— :*The pink and gray liquids get poured separately into 2 tubes* :*The pouring stops, the gray liquid was a bit higher than the pink one* :Flower Speaker Box: And Rocky, is, eliminated! :*Throws cake to Flower* :Flower: Yes! High five, Leafy! :Leafy: Uhh, no thanks. :*Flower slaps Leafy* :*Rocky gets transported to the TLC* :Firey: Finally, no more vomit. :Leafy: Firey, that wasn't very nice! :CHALLENGE :*Scene cuts to Bubble and Leafy* :Bubble: Hey Leafy, we made it to the final five! :Leafy: We are amazing! :Firey: We deserve a reward! Hey Speakers, can I get a reward? :*Speaker boxes say the 2 sentences below at the same time* :Firey Speaker Box: You sure can! :Flower Speaker Box: You sure can't! :Firey: Ooh, wow. What is it? :Firey Speaker Box: It's a house. :Leafy: Wow! Does it mean we all get houses? :Firey Speaker Box: Yes. :Spongy: Yay! :*Scene cuts to the houses* :Flower: Mine's too small, I want a bigger one! :Leafy: Well, mine's just the right size! :*Spongy sits on the roof of his house* :*Spongy crushes his house and cries* :Firey Speaker Box: Don't worry Spongy, we've got backups. :Spongy: ' Really? :'Flower Speaker Box: Stop being so generous, and besides, we have to get to the contest! The 22nd contest is to— :*Speaker boxes say the 2 sentences below at the same time* :Flower Speaker Box: —a beauty contest. What? No it's not! :Firey Speaker Box: —to escape a volcano. What? No it's not! :Firey Speaker Box: Fine, let's have a vote. Who wants to escape a volcano? :*Everybody except Flower raise their hands* :Flower Speaker Box: And who wants a beauty contest? :*Flower raises her hands* :Flower: Mine overrules all of yours! :Firey Speaker Box: That means we're going to escape a volcano. :*Everybody cheers except Flower* :*Everyone flies to the volcano in a spaceship* :Flower Speaker Box: Ready to go? :Bubble: Huh? Not quite, I can't find the parachutes! :Flower Speaker Box: 'Ha, ha! There are no parachutes! :*The spaceship opens up and drops the contestants. Spongy landed first before the others* :'Firey Speaker Box: The first 'first' to get out of the volcano wins immunity. :Flower Speaker Box: 'If you fall into the lava - :'Firey Speaker Box: 'Magma. :'Flower Speaker Box: - MAGMA, and DIE, you have to start all over again! :Leafy: Oh my gosh, that's so unfair! :Flower Speaker Box: 'GO! :*Firey swims easily into the magma. Leafy and Bubble tried to swim but got burned instead. They got recovered.* :'Bubble: Hey! I'm a bubble again. :Leafy: 'YEAAH! :*Hi-five* :*Spongy tried to swim but dies. Flower took a dip on the magma.* :'Flower: Ooh, ooh ow, hot! :Leafy: Oh, I know you can do it, Flower! Just give it a try! :*Leafy pushes Flower, killing her.* :*Meanwhile, Firey got back on the ground and hopped his way through. The others kept on dying.* :Leafy: Hey! Why don't we go across Spongy when he's falling in! :Bubble: Okay! :*They hopped on top of Spongy when he's falling* :Leafy: YEAAH! :*Hi-five* :*They quickly catch up to Firey. Then avoided the crazy stompers.* :*Firey passed the magma fountain safely.* :Firey: WHOAHWEE! :*Leafy failed to do so. Bubble jumped after the fountain stops.* :*Flower and Leafy jumped across Spongy and caught up quickly* :*Everyone ran pass a crowd of recommended characters* :Flower: 'Ha, ha! I'm gonna beat you. I'm gonna beat all of you! And I'm gon-gonna go on and win Dream Island! And, and, you're not! Y-You're gonna get the opposite of Dream Island! Uh, dr - dream, nightmare, Nightmare Moon! :*A fire monster ate Flower. She screamed inside it. Firey ran passed the fire monster and climbed the pole.* :*The volcano started to shake.* :'Leafy: Woah! What's going on? :Bubble: The volcano's erupting! :Leafy: Oh no! :*A big wave of magma starts to form. Firey accidentally fell and got eaten. Everybody else got swept by the magma wave. :*From the outside, the volcano erupted. The MRC survived the eruption and recovered everybody.* :Flower Speaker Box: You all escaped the volcano at the same time! So we need a tie-breaker. :Firey Speaker Box: And what is the tie-br- :Flower Speaker Box: A BEAUTY CONTEST! :Firey Speaker Box: 'We're both judges! :'Flower Speaker Box: Okay. *goes to Flower* I think Flower's the most beautiful! :Firey Speaker Box: 'Well, I think Firey has the most beauty. I guess they both get immunity then! :'Flower and Firey: 'YEAH! :'Flower Speaker Box: 'Bubble, Leafy and Spongy are up for elimination. :*The three made frowny faces.* :'Flower Speaker Box: 'Vote one of them right now! Whoever gets the most votes will, be, ELIMINATED! :'EPILOGUE :*Everyone turned into metal (because they ate Yoylecake).* Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts